


Bath Time

by FendersWolfMage



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bath Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 13:29:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4437218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FendersWolfMage/pseuds/FendersWolfMage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawke comes home from a long day of work. Anders helps him relax and unwind. (Day 2 of Handers)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bath Time

The day had been long and exhausting. Meeting after meeting, signature after signature. Garrett Hawke's patience was wearing thin. He sighed happily as he walked through the door of his high town apartment. The smell of dinner hit to his nose, drawing him towards his kitchen.

Anders was there, placing the last of dinner on the table. “That smells delicious” Hawke said, placing his brief case down. “I'm glad you think so. I decided we'd try something.. different. It was a first try, but...” Anders said, a smile gracing his beautiful face. Hawke sat down at the table, loosening his tie. Looking down at his plate, he quirked a brow. “ So uh, what is it... I mean, visibly it's steak, but..” Garrett said. Anders sat down at his side of the table, pouring them both a glass of wine. “ It's a whiskey glazed flat iron steak, with grilled potatoes.. Simple.. but different” Anders said.

Hawke cut up his steak, taking a bit. A happy moan escaped him. “I hate work, but nothing beats coming home to your cooking” Hawke said, followed by a sip of his wine. Anders reached across the table, taking Hawke's hand. “I'm glad” Anders said, rubbing a thumb over Hawke's knuckles. Hawke smiled. “What's the occasion? Did something happen?” Hawke asked, suddenly putting down his utensils. “Well, you know that book I've been trying to get published?” Anders asked. Hawke nodded, before it donned on him. “They're going to publish” Hawke asked. Anders nodded happily. “ They are!” Anders said, excitement in his voice. Hawke moved, reaching across the table to plant a kiss on Anders forehead. “I'm glad. You've been working so hard. I told you that you could do it!” Hawke said.

Through dinner, they continued to chat happily, Hawke telling Anders partially of what happened through out his own day. The boring meetings and how he'd only wished to be with Anders. The silly secretary, Merrill, who had managed to spill coffee all over his paperwork, making him have to start over.

\---------------------------

As dinner came to a close, Anders stood up. “Can you do me a favour love and do up the little bit of dishes? I feel like take a bath before bed” Anders question. Hawke stood up as well, crossing the short distance to Anders. Leaning down, he kissed him softly. “Of course. Go, I can take care of things” Hawke said, a loving smile upon his face. When Anders moved to go, Hawke gave Anders behind a quick swat. Anders jumped a bit and shook his head. “Such a pervy man” Anders muttered, before proceeding to the bathroom.

Hawke washed the dishes, when they were away, Anders still hadn't come out of the bathroom. Drying his hands off on the dish towel, he walked over to the bathroom. Knocking on the door, he reached for the handle. “Come in” he heard Anders voice call. 

Opening the door, Hawke's mouth fell open. Anders sat on the edge of the tub, candles surrounding him. Hair no longer tied back, he was dressed in a flimsy nightgown. Had Anders ever owned one of those? Hawke couldn't recall. Hawke swallowed, mouth gone dry. “Anders... what..” Hawke began, but couldn't get the words out. “Come” Anders purred out, quirking his finger at Hawke. Hawke willingly walked over, leaning down to capture Anders lips. He tasted of mint and wine. So he'd brushed his teeth as well, Hawke assumed. 

Hawke almost whined as he was pushed away. “Uh-Uh. I figured you could use a bath. You are after all my strong working man.. and it is a.. wife's duty to tend to her husband's needs” Anders said with a wink. “Strip” He said more firmly. Hawke was quick to do as he was told, suit discarded across the floor. Once he was nude, he felt Anders gaze rake up his body. 

Slipping into the tub, the scent of lavender hit his nose. Hawke leaned back and closed his eyes. He moaned as Anders began massaging his shoulders. “Maker, Anders. I don't know what brought this on, but please continue” Hawke said, breathing deeply. “Nothing, I just felt you deserved it. I know it's been a hard week and maybe this could become a once a week thing” Anders said. Hawke liked that idea. Once a week, having his husband do these things that made Hawke just want to purr. 

Hands began moving down his chest and stomach, working the taunt muscles. Body relaxing, Hawke felt a different part of his body coming awake. “Anders..” Hawke began. “Hmm?” Anders hummed. “Why don't you get in here with me?” Hawke asked. Anders hands stopped for a moment. “Hawke, it's such a small tub...” Anders began. “You even set up candles though.. So I thought we may as well. There's plenty of room on my lap otherwise” Hawke said. Anders blushed a bit. “Yes.. I suppose there is” Anders said. 

Standing up, Anders let the nightgown slip off. Carefully slipping in with Hawke, Anders moved himself back. He gasped as he felt Hawke's erection against his backside. “....Hawke... you're not..” Anders tried to say, but Hawke stopped him with soft kisses to his shoulder. Trailing them lovingly down his back. “Please, Anders” Hawke begged. Anders just nodded, leaning more into Hawke's embrace. 

Hawke's hands trailed along Anders' chest, tweaking his nipples until they became pert little nubs. “Hawke..” Anders sighed. Hawke reached over, grabbing the body wash. Soaping up a cloth, he moved it to lather against Anders' back. “I think, you deserve this treatment today” Hawke said, rubbing the soap on Anders body. Hawke could easily tell Anders was responding to his touch by the way the man twitched. “Hawke, are you planning to tease?” Anders asked. Hawke chuckled. “ Maybe I am” Hawke said, teasingly running his un-soapy hand down to Anders hardening cock, giving it a few strokes before moving his hand away. 

Anders whined. “Hawke, do not make me beg” Anders said. Hawke simply smirked, going back to washing Anders body. That was, until Anders got up and turned around, awkwardly straddling Hawke's legs. “No more teasing” Anders said, leaning down to capture Hawke's lips. The kiss was slow, sensual and every bit filled with love. Hawke dropped the cloth, allowing his hands to move down Anders back to grasp the man's butt. “You have a nice butt” Hawke said, murmuring against Anders lips. Anders chuckled. “And you sure, are obsessed with my butt” Anders said, wiggling his hips a little, earning a gasp from Hawke. 

Hawke caressed Anders' backside, just starring for a moment. “Is this.. going anywhere... because some part of me was hopeful” Hawke said. “No worries, love. I'm hopeful to have you in me sortly, but lets take this slow” Anders said, kissing Hawke's neck. Anders bowed his head a bit, suckling and biting. Marking Hawke as his. He hadn't a care in the world if the marks showed about Hawke's suit tomorrow. Anders worked his way down, suckling at a nipple, lavishing each with the same attention.

“Maker, Anders.” Hawke breathed. Anders moved a hand down, stroking Hawke's erection. It was warm and thick, he could feel the pulse of blood pumping through it. The velvety skin was heavenly and Anders was almost impatient to feel it. Instead, he continued to stroke, slow and firm. Just the way Hawke liked it. Hawke leaned his head back, eyes going back closed. 

Anders gave a tight squeezed, before letting go. Hawke's eyes met his. “I want to feel you inside me” Anders said, leaning into whisper in Hawke's ear. “I want to feel you stretch me, to feel that thick, hot cock thrusting in and out of me” Anders purred. Hawke shuddered. “And I was the one who was teasing” Hawke said, his voice husky. Anders' simply smirked. “I figured pay back is always okay here” Anders said, before moving a hand behind himself. 

Hawke watched as Anders shifted, seeing his face change to one of slight discomfort. “Anders...” Hawke said. Anders braced a hand on Hawke's chest. “Give me a moment” Anders said. “We have lube in the” Anders placed a finger against Hawke's lips. “I want you now, so I'm doing this quickly” Anders said. Hawke watched Anders arm flex as he thrusts that finger in and out. 

Anders lips locked with Hawke's, as Anders forced in the last two fingers. Moving them in and out, Anders moved his hips, opening himself up for the bigger prize. Anders was aware Hawke would stretch him well. They'd been lovers since junior high and married after they'd finished college. Except work had taken them both away from their simple pleasures, one that Anders was more then willing to indulge in at the moment.

As fingers slid out, Anders positioned himself over Hawke's erection. “Ready?” Anders asked. “I should be asking you that” Hawke replied. Anders only smiled and then slowly lowered himself. As the full member was seated deep inside him, Anders let go of the breathe he hadn't known he was holding. “I miss the way this feels” Anders said, leaning his head on Hawke's shoulder. 

Hawke's hands came to Anders' hips, rubbing his thumbs in soothing circles. As Anders nodded, Hawke gave his hips a testing thrust. “Ah” Anders moaned. Hawke took that as his queue, doing his best to move underneath Anders. Anders began to move, lifting himself and then bringing himself back down. “Mmmn, Hawke, Maker you feel so good” Anders moaned, rocking his hips in a slow motion. 

He felt every thrust deep inside with this angle, feel the shift of Hawke's muscles beneath him, the sweet burn inside him. “ You're so tight... and it's s hot inside you” Hawke said, kissing Anders neck. Anders tilted his head to the side, giving Hawke more access. 

A particularly sharp bite to Anders shoulder made him cry out. “Hawke!” he moaned loudly. Hawke moved his thrusts quicker now, hitting Anders prostate, knowing the spot off by heart. Anders moans echoed through the bathroom. “Ahh.. .Ahh, Hawke” he moaned, eyes closed as his head was thrown back. Hawke tightened his grin on Anders hips, bringing the man down harder on top of him.

Water splashed outside the bath, but Hawke couldn't care less. The beautiful sounds Anders made, only made Hawke want to draw out more. Reaching down, he wrapped his fingers around Anders' cock, stroking it in time with his thrusts. 

 

Soon, Anders was spilling into Hawke's hand. After a few more deep thrusts, Hawke followed, crying out his own release, Anders name falling from his lips. Kissing Anders passionately, Hawke was almost sorry it had to end. Sitting there and breathing a moment, they leaned into each other. “Can we do this every time I return from work?” Hawke asked, a gleam in his eyes as he smirked. Anders laughed, moving back a bit. “I love you, but doing this every night may ware both of us out” Anders said, his features visibly more tired. Giving him a gentle kiss, Hawke pressed his forehead to Anders. “I love you, too. Shall we wash up?” Hawke asked. Anders nodded. 

\-----------------------------------

After cleaning up the candles and showering, the two snuggled up in bed. Kissing Anders forehead, Hawke pulled him close. “Are you nervous?” Hawke asked. Anders hummed, nuzzling closer to Hawke. “Nervous, about what?” Anders asked. “Getting your book published?” Hawke questioned. Anders went quiet for a moment, hand stroking Hawke's side. “I am, but I worked hard and it makes me excited” Anders said. “Good” Hawke replied, placing his chin atop Anders hand. “Goodnight, Garrett” Anders said. “Goodnight, Anders” Hawke murmured. Drifting off to sleep.


End file.
